Enter the darkness!
by Browneyedalbino
Summary: Ryou comes face to face with Zork the other spirit in the ring... Ryou has to go with him but what does Zork the dark one want... A few oranges and a possible lemon later. Yaoislash warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Enter the darkness**

Hi, I do have another story on this site called Key to the shadows but I am being attacked by lots of different plot bunnies. Must write. Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So it was you! You inhabited the millennium ring with Bakura?" Ryou asked. Zork laughed.

"That was the deal however when the yamis were freed I did not have enough power to survive without the life force from _my_ hikari so I stayed."

"_Your_ hikari? I thought I was Bakura's hikari." Ryou said confused. Once again Zork snickered.

"That's what he would like to think. I was originally the one for the ring however my end of the deal was that he could share the item with me." Zork explained. "However that snake didn't keep his half of the bargain. He was meant to take the millennium puzzle in this time zone yet he goes back 5000 years ago to try and steal it and he still doesn't have it! He may have come close but close doesn't cut it!"

"So why did you bring _us_ here?" Ryou asked looking at the shadows. In the background Yugi trembled with fear, Joey stood next to Yugi equally afraid and Malik was watching, preparing to pounce on Zork the dark one if he tried to even touch Ryou, _his_ Ryou.

"Why did I bring all of you here?" Zork mimicked.

"Yes. Why?" Zork snickered sadistically.

"I brought you all here to show you all what I own."

"Is that some kind of sick riddle?" Malik shouted angrily.

Zork snickered once more. "The snake has more than he should whereas I could have what I want with one pawn but he needs six more than he has access to."

Yugi and Joey were clueless and Malik's anger was building. Ryou was scared of what Zork meant and wasn't sure if he wanted to know what Zork was talking about.

"The snake has access to one so elegant yet dark and powerful and doesn't use it!" As he spoke a shadowed claw lifted Ryou chin so that Ryou's light eyes met Zork's yellow ones. Ryou took a step back and out of Zork's glare.

"Why do you refer to Bakura as 'the snake'?" Ryou asked. They could hear snickering from behind them.

" 'The snake'? Is that my old friend Zork?" Bakura said as he moved towards the action.

"Stay back!" Zork warned. "You didn't keep your half of the deal! Now I'm taking what is rightfully mine!" He growled.

"Just try to dispose of me that easily!" Bakura hissed. Zork waved his right hand and drew a shape in the air with a single claw and muttered some words and within moments Bakura was thrown out of the shadows.

"Simple. Now back to my light." Zork said turning back to Ryou. "What was I saying? Oh yes, power! Hikari you have a lot of power hidden away but that will change soon, and I know how to do it!" Zork whispered. He raised a claw to the air and a bolt of thunder came down on Joey. He called out in pain and fell unconscious. Yugi caught him and Ryou tried to rush over to his friend but Zork had a tight grip of Ryou's wrist, not letting him move. Malik lashed out and Zork before also being hit by thunder.

"No! What have you done Zork?" Ryou asked urgently.

"I have only knocked them out and only one remains standing... but for how long?" Zork said in the I-could-get-him-but-there-could-be-something-you-can-do-to-stop-me tone.

"No...Please, don't." Ryou pleaded.

"There is one way around this dilemma." Zork said coolly.

"What? How?" Ryou asked.

"Come with me."

"Pardon?" Ryou said confused.

"Come with me for a while. I have a few ideas," He said. Ryou thought about and, despite Yugi's pleas to say no said yes. Zork smiled sadistically and whispered perfect...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Good byes

Sorry I took so long to update but I had writer's block really badly! At the end of May I'm getting a laptop so yay! I'm also updating Key to the shadows as well and Dominque is and Tululah, we all agreed on a day just for the fun of it! More chance of all of our fics being read! Anyway to the fic!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stop!" Yugi shouted. "When will Joey and Malik wake up?" Yugi asked.

"Soon..." Zork said. "Very soon."

"Ryou, please, don't go through with this! You don't have to! Please." Yugi begged.

"I'll give you a moment to say your temporary good-byes." Zork said as he left that area of the shadow realm.

"Ryou, don't do anything Zork says." Yugi said. Ryou walked towards Yugi, tears welling in his eyes.

"I-I have to Yugi... Zork possesses a power stronger than anyone has ever seen. I have to do as he says." Ryou said sadly.

"Ryou... H-he is really powerful but... I don't want you getting hurt or... anything else." Yugi hesitantly whispered.

"Yugi, this is something I must do. If I don't, only disaster could follow." Ryou said.

"Ryou, I just don't want you to go through a creature more powerful and possibly more sadistic than Bakura! I didn't think that would be possible but Ryou, let me go with him instead." Yugi offered.

"Yugi, I don't think he would let you after all he did ask for his hikari." Ryou said. Zork appeared from the dark fog.

"Well I hope your all ready hikari." Zork hissed.

"Zork wait!" Yugi shouted. "Let Ryou go! Let me go instead of Ryou!"

"An interesting proposal but I will have to decline. I want my hikari and that is whom I will take." Zork replied.

"But... but..." Yugi was moments away from bursting into tears. "Don't take him... please! At least think about it!"

"Thought about, still want to take my hikari and that is that! Understand?" Zork shouted. Yugi did not reply, didn't dare but he managed not to leap up and get killed as Zork disappeared with Ryou... Now there was nothing Yugi could do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry if it's a little short and suckish... Also I know suckish is not a real word but it means sorry if this chapter sucked, okay?


End file.
